


A Whole Lot Of Love To Give

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby-fic.... because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lot Of Love To Give

The chance to go to the baby adoption centre was one that Joan and Vera had taken days later. Joan had not been able to let go of Jianna and Vera had known she needed something to live for, something beyond herself. She had suggested they adopt and she had meant it, she knew that Joan had a lot of love to give and the two had discussed adoption, they had allowed people to check the house and they had been allowed to see the children. 

Joan had woken early, watching Vera sleep curled against her with a smile. She knew Vera was worried about her and she liked that Vera cared, that Vera was more than willing to indulge her. Then they had gone to see the children. There were many teenagers, several little girls, most of whom seemed to be aboriginal and had been left behind by parents who had wanted to help them but had had no option but to let them go, some had been brought in by social services. Then they had seen the babies. 

There were only a few and yet Joan had been drawn to one tiny baby instantly. Vera had smiled, following her instantly. 

"Look at her Vera...how could anyone..."

"Not everyone has a choice Joan."

"What's her name?"

The last was addressed to the woman who had been walking with them, a member of the adoption agency. 

"Jianna."

The name hit home hard and fast and Vera moved instantly to take Joan's hand, silently supportive. 

"Vera..."

"I know."

Vera smiled softly, stroking Joan's hair out of her eyes. 

"We'll adopt her."

They had left almost a full hour later, Vera had already managed to get hold of Linda, asking for help getting the room ready and the chance to bring their baby home was finally here. Linda had met them at the house, smiling warmly. 

"Congratulations, moms."


End file.
